


Volleyball Friend

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bring your son to work day, Child!Semi, Gen, Guess what's what you could call it, Lots of Uncles, M/M, Meeting a new friend, Nervous child, Sick!Akaashi, Ushijima's Father - Freeform, Watching training, new friend, surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Akaashi catches a nasty cold and because him or Bokuto don't want Eita to catch what Akaashi has and have a repeat what happened just a month or so ago. So what does Bokuto's idea? Bring Eita to training with him and he happens to meet a new friend.





	

The middle of January meant two things for Bokuto; one being that the month was already flying by and two being it was time to return to training. But that didn’t mean they were back in regular season, oh no, that wouldn’t be until March so the national team was still on “break”. But with just a little over a month and a half or so to go, training for the new season began. 

And as much as Bokuto enjoyed training, he wasn’t looking forward to leaving home again. He grew used to waking up and playing with his son all day. Being off for a month and half was hard because all he wanted to do was spend time with his family.

But someone had to pay the bills.

They were just a few days back into training, when Akaashi caught a nasty cold that left him  _ exhausted _ . Bokuto offered to stay home to help taking care of Eita, but the former setter said he would be fine. Bokuto came home that afternoon to see Kenma in their house and keeping Eita entertained, while Akaashi slept. 

“I’ll bring Eita to training with me tomorrow, so you can get some must needed rest!” Bokuto declared that night at dinner after Akaashi woke up. Even though he tried to talk his husband out of it, Akaashi lost the battle when he felt his head start to spin. He was in no shape, at the moment, to take care of Eita and felt bad when he had to call Kenma to help. So as much as he didn’t want it, it was for the best. He’d actually be able to have a quiet day and catch up on a lot of needed rest.

Plus he wasn’t alone, he had Butternut, who loved to sleep and barely made any noises. As for Eita, at first he was confused but became excited when Bokuto explained he’s coming to work with him. The child was SO excited, he got to see all his uncles again and even meet some he hadn’t gotten the chance to meet yet.

But that meant waking up early for the child, who was by no means a morning person. At all. So when Bokuto woke him up at seven the next morning, Eita now wished he wasn’t going, because man did he not want to leave his bed.

“I know sports, I know. No one should have to get up at this ungodly hour. But come on, Uncle Kuroo is waiting for us. And Uncle Iwaizumi and Uncle Oikawa and everyone!” Bokuto reminded as he helped the child sit up in bed while Eita rubbed his eyes.

“Hmmm...sleepy Daddy.”

“On the way to work you can sleep, okay? But right now, let’s get you dressed, something for your tummy, feed Butternut and head to work!” Bokuto smiled as he came from the child’s closet with a set of clothes for today.

“Hmm...okay.” Eita yawned as he slid down the slide and walked over to Bokuto, who began to undress him and quickly dressed the child. “Hmm...what do you do at work Daddy?”

“Well, I’m a volleyball player so I practice playing it. Uh...how do I explain it.” Bokuto blinked as he tried to think of a way to explain to his son what he did. Eita still didn’t know the basic’s of the sport, because the wing spiker was waiting until the spring, when it would be warmer and easier, to explain and show him. With it being the middle of winter and all the crazy weather going on, it wasn’t the best time to explain it.

“You’ll see, okay?”

“Hmm...okay.” 

After breakfast, it was time to leave. But before they left, Bokuto carried Eita upstairs to say bye to Akaashi. Because they didn’t want Eita to catch what Akaashi had, and they don’t want him to get sick again, they only stayed at the entrance of the door.

“Keiji,” Bokuto called out. “We’re getting ready to head out.”

A groan came in response as Akaashi turned back over to face them, his eyes half open as he smiled softly at them.

“Alright, have a good day. Eita be good. I love you two.”

“Eita promises Mommy. Eita love you too!”

“Don’t worry about him, he’ll be fine. Daichi will keep an eye on him. Get some rest, we’ll call at lunch. Love you too! Butternut, watch him!”

No response from the owl.

“I expected that. Alright, come on kiddo!” The wing spiker said as he closed the door and headed to work, Akaashi going back to sleep.

* * *

“Whoa.” They arrived at Bokuto’s workplace, or at least one of them, and Eita’s eyes widened, when he saw the big gymnasium in front of him. The wing spiker couldn’t help but chuckle at his son’s reaction. “This is where you work, Daddy?”

“Yup! This is where me and all your uncle’s train!” Bokuto replied as they headed inside the building. 

“Yo bro!” A voice came from behind, making the wing spiker turn around to see Kuroo walking up.

“Yo bro!”

“Uncle Kuroo!” Eita cheered as the middle blocker stopped and blinked. Eita was here? This was unusual, but either way, he was happy to see him.

“Yo kiddo! What are you doing here? Coming to be our waterboy? That’s great, I like extra protein in my water.” Kuroo smirked as Eita shook his head.

“Mommy sick and Daddy brought me!”

“Well, looks like it’s going to be an awesome day with you here! Cheer Daddy and I on, okay?” Kuroo asked as he held his hand out. 

“Okay! Eita cheer super loud!” The blond agreed as he lightly tapped his uncle’s hand as the three headed into the gym. The two players chatted as they walked toward the locker room to put their things away, while Eita looked around the hallway they were in. So many pictures of different athletes filled the hall and all playing different sports, that just made the curious child’s eyes widen. 

“Oi, did you get the text last night that Ushijima-san is bring his son too?” Kuroo asked as they walked into the locker room, the only ones in the locker room since the Miyagi team still hadn’t arrived yet.

“He’s bringing Wakatoshi? Well that’s a surprise!” The wing spiker replied as he put Eita on the bench and opened his locker. “Man, how long has it been since we last saw him?”

“I have no idea. I think he’s about Eita’s age, just a few months older I think.” Kuroo replied as he gathered a few things from his bag, before putting it in his locker. Eita looked up at his uncle and father with a confused look on his face. Bokuto noticed and chuckled, squatting down to his son’s level.

“You remember me talking about Wakatoshi, sports? It was a while ago. He’s just started out playing volleyball and his Daddy is our captain. You said you wanted to meet him, because he sounded super cool?” Bokuto asked as the child blinked before his eyes widened.

“Really? He’s coming Daddy?” Eita asked when he suddenly remembered, who Wakatoshi was and had always wanted to meet him.

“Yup! He is!”

“Yay!” 

“Well, would you look at this. Looks like we have another guest joining us.” A new voice came. The three looked toward the door and saw the captain standing with a smile on his face and a hand on his hip. 

“Mornin, cap!”

“Morning! Eita can you say good morning?” Bokuto asked as the child jumped down from the bench and hid behind Bokuto. “No? We’re going to be shy? Okay, I got it.”

“I believe this is our first time meeting the newest member of the team, hm?” Ushijima asked as the wing spiker nodded.

“I think it is. Come here Eita, it’ll be okay.” While Bokuto attempted to get his son from behind him.

“So where’s your little one, Ushijima-san?” Kuroo asked while crossing his arms.

“Ah, he’s here. Wakatoshi, come here son.” Coming from behind his father, a little boy with dark olive hair and eyes stepped out from behind his Father as he looked up at Kuroo.

“Well, would you look at that. I haven’t seen you in a long time, kiddo. Do you remember who I am?” Kuroo asked as the child shook its head. “Ah, figures. I’m Uncle Kuroo and that’s Uncle Bokuto back there with cousin Eita.”

Wakatoshi blinked as he looked toward the back, where Bokuto was just standing up with Eita in his arms, though he hide his face.

“Don’t talk much do you?”

“He’s not a very talkative child.” Ushijima replied as the wing spiker came up.

“Well, would you lookie here, Wakatoshi! You’ve gotten so big!” Wakatoshi blinked up at Bokuto, before looking at the child hiding in his arms. 

“So Bokuto-san, why did you bring your little one?”

“Ah, Keiji’s sick and we don’t want Eita to catch what he has, so he’s with me. Sorry, I didn’t give a heads up, my phone’s been acting weird for the past few days and won’t send any text messages or make calls.” Bokuto explained. “And this was sort of a last minute thing.”

“Hm, I see. Well, Wakatoshi coming with me is also a last minute thing so I can let it slide.” Ushijima smiled as he looked at the hiding child in the wing spiker’s arm. “Well, hello there little one. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Uncle Ushijima and this is Wakatoshi. Can you say hello to us?” The captain asked to Eita, who very slowly looked over to the captain, but stayed very tucked into Bokuto. Eita waved at the both of them.

“Sorry Ushijima-san, he gets shy around strangers. Give him a little time, he’ll warm up to you both!” Bokuto said as the captain also nodded.

“I understand. I’ve already talked to Sawamura-san and he said he’ll watch Wakatoshi, so I’m sure he won’t have a problem with Eita.”

“Daichi’s got two already, number three on the way! He’s got this.” Kuroo smirked.

“What do I have, Kuroo?” The sound of Daichi’s voice came as the rest of the Miyagi team arrived.

“Daichi you can watch two kids can’t you?” Bokuto asked as the sports doctor saw not one child, but two!

“You brought Eita too?”

“Uh yeah, kind of a last minute thing. You don’t mind, right Daichi? You’ve got twins!”

“Well yes I do-”

“Great!”

* * *

The boys stayed with Daichi on the sideline of the court in a smaller medical area for small and non-serious injuries. The boys both stayed on a table and watched all their uncles and fathers practice. Daichi sat next to the boys and kept a very close eye on all the players, calling some out if they were pushing themselves too hard or messing around, like Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Do you see what I have to deal with everyday boys. I have to deal with those two trying to break their noses.” Daichi chuckled as he looked at them. Wakatoshi’s eyes widened as he looked at the group, while Eita giggled just a tiny bit. The small blond looked over to Wakatoshi, he had always wanted to meet him but was too shy to talk to him. He looked down as everyone continued to practice.

“ARG!” Someone cried out. Like reflex, Daichi grabbed his nearby medical bag and rushed over to whoever had fallen. 

“Oh? What happened?” Eita asked as he tried to look, but couldn’t because of everyone crowded around the person.

“Someone landed wrong and might have twisted their ankle.” Wakatoshi answered as Eita blinked. Wow, this was probably his first time hearing Wakatoshi talk and just at the age of four he knew a lot of stuff too! 

Well...to Eita he did. He REALLY wanted to say something to Wakatoshi, but couldn’t find the words to say anything. What could he call him? Was it okay to talk to him? Eita looked down and gripped the end of his shirt. What to say, what to say? What if he said the wrong thing? He’s been so used to only talking to a very, very small amount of people and not someone new. But they were the same age and really liked volleyball. ...wait volleyball! They could talk about that! With everything he had, Eita took a deep breath and looked over to Wakatoshi, who was still watching the scene happening.

“W-W...Wak,” Okay this was a lot harder than he though. “...T-Toshi?”

No response. Eita frowned, though it may appear that he didn’t hear Eita. Taking another deep breath, Eita slowly leaned over and poked his arm. Wakatoshi looked over to Eita who blinked. Oh, he didn’t expect him to look at him. 

“Hm?”

“T-Toshi?”

“...Yes?” Well Wakatoshi didn’t expect to be called Toshi, but it is in his name so it counted as a name, right? Or a nickname?   
  
“D-Do...do you like volleyball?” Eita asked shyly. He waited for him to answer, but even if he JUST asked, Eita was ready to hide. 

“Yes, I do.” Wakatoshi answered as the blond looked up and smiled.

“Alright easy, Noya, one step at a time. Take it slow. We’re almost there.” Daichi instructed as him and Oikawa helped Noya over to one of the tables to examine the libero’s foot. Bokuto was taking a sip of water when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. 

He looked and couldn’t help but chuckle as he walked over to Ushijima. “Oi, look at the boys.”

“Hm?” The captain looked over and smiled. The two were chatting, Wakatoshi pretending to spike a ball, while Eita listened with big stars in his eyes. “Well, would you look at that. I think those two will be good friends.”

“I have to agree and I believe Wakatoshi will be Eita’s first friend.” Bokuto smiled at the little scene happening from afar. 

* * *

Akaashi had just gotten up to make him a light meal for lunch when his phone went off. He pulled it out and saw Bokuto had sent him a picture. Oh, what in the world could he have sent him? But he smiled when he opened the picture. It was of Eita and Wakatoshi talking on the table and there was a BIG smile on Eita’s face.

“Oh, how sweet. Looks like Eita made a friend.”

“Hoot.” Butternut agreed as he looked at the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, Takashi Utsui is Ushijima's Father's name before he married Ushijima's Mother. The reason everyone calls him Ushijima instead of Utsui is because he is currently still married to his wife. Just wanted to clear that up <3
> 
> And for all my Little Kitten Paws reader, don't worry, chapter three will probably be up sometime next week!
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you very soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
